


[APH]三角关系（1）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	[APH]三角关系（1）

三年前，王耀选择和阿尔结婚的时候，亚瑟就说过，他们不会长久。这听起来像诅咒，但你若是了解亚瑟的为人，你便会知道这不过是他真心实意的想法。作为安全局有史以来最年轻的负责人，亚瑟的预判总是准得惊人。王耀敬畏这点的同时，也痛恨着。他们之间曾经差那么一点就相爱了，不过亚瑟很有先见之明的规避了这点，从而让他们关系一直保持在安全的炮友层面。做爱不亲吻，过夜不同眠，很少有人能像亚瑟把关系分得那么清，他对待王耀就像暴君，所以对待自己也是。

王耀坐在床沿，伸手抹平床单，然后抬头看了眼墙壁上的挂钟，亚瑟送给他和阿尔的结婚礼物。钟在中国的语义里往往还寓意终结，无论亚瑟是否有意，他都如愿以偿了，虽然王耀肯定当时他并没有那个意思。亚瑟柯克兰，这个世界上最冷血无情的，人？如果他真的是人，而不是某种国家秘密研发的高精密类人机器。

机器会有性需求吗？这个问题太过哲学，也太过玄幻，王耀无法作答，他浅薄的特工生涯也并没有带给他此等难度的伦理问题。和亚瑟在一起的那几年也没有，他们会在远离办公室的酒店约会，插入，性交，然后各自回家，那时一切都简单的很。

简单意味着轻松，也意味着乏味，然后很快，在那两年后，王耀遇见了阿尔，一个名不见经传的舞台演员。阿尔热爱亲吻，拥抱，情话，他就像是亚瑟的对立面，柔软滚烫，活力四射。那个时候王耀是真爱他，什么劝阻的话都听不进去，义无反顾的和阿尔结了婚。然后？然后就是无尽的谎言，正如亚瑟所说的，他很快精疲力竭了。

七点四十五，王耀看了眼手表，然后他站起身，走到衣帽间去拿装着脏衣服的塑料袋。即便阿尔不在家，他也习惯把戏做全套，一个间谍无耻的本能。七点五十，王耀掐着时间出了门，刚好遇见准备晚跑的邻居，“嗨！王。”那梳着高马尾的褐眼姑娘笑着说，“出门？”

“周末正好有空洗衣服。”王耀晃晃手里的袋子。

“今天洗衣服的人会很多。”女孩原地跑动，整张脸都洋溢着青春特有的光彩，“你挑的日子不太对。”

“没办法。”王耀笑着摇摇头，“我和阿尔的工作都太忙了。”

“好吧。”姑娘耸耸肩，“那祝你好运。”她刚跑出去几步，紧接着回过头补充道，“你可以去西泽路新开的那家，虽然有点远，但可能会有空机器。”

“谢谢。”王耀在公寓门口，目送她离开，然后一辆计程车熟门熟路的在王耀面前停住。

“先生今天出城开会，地点更换，”车窗落下，那司机说，“我们今天得早点走。”

王耀将袋子扔到后车座，蛇一样滑了上去，“开车。”他说。

道德，亚瑟不太在乎道德。比如，他前脚刚参加完自己表弟兼好朋友的欢送会，后脚就毫无压力的将他的丈夫带上了自己的床。亚瑟有自己一套完整融洽的逻辑，首先，他并不认为这是偷情，因为他没有和王耀谈情说爱，其次，他并不是插足的第三者，因为王耀和他的相识要早于王耀和他表弟的，最重要的，阿尔其实默认了这件事。

为什么能咽下这口气？亚瑟也想不透，但从他第一次在王耀的后脖颈留下吻痕，到第二次见面的时候，看到那里的吻痕扩大，亚瑟就彻底明白阿尔的意思了。你可以说那是理智的忍耐，也可以说是感情的懦弱，但无论如何，在那一刻他们达成某种默契。

当然了，阿尔也并没有那么轻易的放过他，将他的安全屋地址通过网络卖到黑市，几次搅乱他的行动。阿尔这个双面间谍当得可要比王耀那个外勤特工称职得多。不知道他们两个会不会在房间里的不同地方瞒着彼此藏枪？  
亚瑟想到这里，就忍不住想笑，他不知道是被蒙在鼓里一无所知的王耀更傻，还是胡乱猜测王耀是为了策反自己的糖衣炮弹的阿尔更傻。总之正是因为这一对彼此相爱的小夫妻各怀鬼胎的相互算计，这才有机会让他趁虚而入。

王耀的道德观相当迂腐，并且亚瑟不喜欢强迫谁，所以在王耀和阿尔结婚的很长一段时间里，他们之间并没有那种关系，但那次任务却是迫不得已，以至于那天晚上发生的事彻底改变了他和王耀的关系。

那是两年前的一个夏夜，他和王耀奉命乔装混进在伦敦郊外一栋别墅的派对。别墅的主人是国际上臭名远扬的人口贩子，所以用脚趾头猜，那聚会也必定不会是那种品品鸡尾酒，就各自回家的酒会——那是场性奴隶聚会。两厢情愿的性游戏已经满足不了那些狂妄的疯子，他们迫不期待的想找点新刺激，那聚会就是其中之一。

亚瑟和王耀一开始并没有把事情想的那么严重，直到几个盯梢的安保开始有意无意的监视他们。并且聚会里开始有陌生人试探着向亚瑟发出交换性奴隶的邀请。

“你看我的宝贝怎么样？”那男人卡住自己怀里男孩的脖子，醉醺醺的来回拉扯他脖子上的颈圈，那男孩便像可怜的小狗似的踉踉跄跄的磕在沙发上，“这骚货漂亮吧，比你的也不差，”男人瞟了眼王耀的脸，猥琐的笑笑，“换不换？”

“不换，多谢。”亚瑟冷着脸，看不出半点感谢的样子。

“那我请你喝一杯。”男人推开男孩，随便抓起一杯香槟，拆了两颗胶囊，将粉末倒进去，“这是好东西。”

亚瑟看着眼前的酒鬼，或者说装醉的男人，“心领了。”

“你他妈不会是钩子吧？”男人砸吧砸吧嘴唇，远处有安保靠过来。

“我要见特纳。”亚瑟很镇定，他相信局里给他伪造的身份绝对不会露馅，一个连王耀都不知道的，已经被逮捕的A级逃犯。

“你找我？”男人眯起眼睛，不知道是怀疑亚瑟，还是怀疑他自己。“你是谁？”

“你觉得我是谁？”

“我觉得你是警察。”男人朝王耀努努嘴，“否则他就是警察。”

“为什么？”亚瑟故意露出半是不解半是嘲笑的神色。

“你不敢碰他。”男人说。

这到底是算强奸，还是合奸？

当亚瑟满身酒气爬到他身上的时候，王耀几乎吓坏了。他之前从未见过喝醉的亚瑟，这样的亚瑟陌生，并且令人害怕。

“你怕我。”亚瑟说。

“你醉了。”王耀握住亚瑟的肩膀，不知道是想把他推下去，还是想抱住他。

“我醉了。”亚瑟将头埋进王耀的颈窝，“所以求求你，王耀。”

“求我什么。”

“求你不要爱上别人。”亚瑟用领带将王耀的手系在床头的铁栏杆上。

王耀原本以为亚瑟只是做做样子，直到亚瑟一件一件冷静的脱下了他的外裤，内裤，他坐起身，“求你别爱上其他人。”王耀闭上眼，亚瑟配合的捂住他的嘴，他用膝盖顶开王耀的双腿，然后提起臀部，缓缓的，将自己的东西顶进了王耀的肛口。


End file.
